redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shieldmaiden
Hmm You could strangle Redeye, have Jules or someone else battle to the death with Zoundzdican, and... Who's the fox? Is he a corsair or is he in Loony pant's army? If he's a corair you could drown him or have one of the slaves get him. If he's in her army you could have Loony pant's kill him for something or he gets killed in battle. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 23:48, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Wow, Another archive for you , missy! Man you talk alot. ::) Jk, jk! Chris Talk! 23:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Archive How do you archive a talk page? I want more space.Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 00:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) *Snigger* Yep. That's right.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I started reading MTWII. I can't read the entire MTWII at this very second cause it's huge, but just curious. Does Ripeye turn good?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 01:11, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Umm they all are seers? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 01:35, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, when are ya When are you adding More to MTW2??? Yes, I'm impatient. ::). Your really good. xD. I'm going to start writing a fan fic soon, do you think you can edit it?? Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 02:03, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Hope you enjoy! Update on The True Tale of Rukky Garge, this is a big'un!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) MTWII Love it! (I love amost all good stories!) Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 02:25, 16 January 2009 (UTC) otter seers. Isn't that old healer lady in Taggarung a seer? or just a healer?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 02:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) What does "flipping cad" mean? Thanks, I have a snow day tommrow, so I will be adding alot soon!--Tree Climber Talk! 02:28, 16 January 2009 (UTC) archive i messed up. not your fault, i just did something dumb.Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 02:29, 16 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'll delete or fix the talk link! No, I know mole and otter, but am not that familar with hare. I am on my 12th redwall book. How many have you read?--Tree Climber Talk! 02:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) yep but Lonna was the only "good" seer in the whole series. and he's a badger --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 02:45, 16 January 2009 (UTC) hmm! very nice, though I don't know if I will do colors... I may post a copy of the entire story w/o color and one with color. Anyways, thanks a ton :d if you don't know how to write a GN script, you have me fooled ;) I will start as soon as I have these other two pictures done. Sambrook the otter Need anything? 03:48, 16 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Fan Fic Since there is that huge time gap from Mattimeo to Pearls of Luta, I decided to place something there. It's about Martin, Mattimeo's son. But In Pearls of Lutra they don't really mention anything big happening, so I figured I could insert a big something happening in Mossflower woods, and Martin and a few from redwall go to help out some of the woodlanders in trouble because of the vermin... Lol. Sounds stupid when I write It out. :/. But yeah, only when You have time or whatever, no sweat, its not even posted yet lol. ::). Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 14:49, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, I like OW&C! I just don't comment every single time I read something. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 17:14, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Nice! Read all of your fanfic so far, its really good, keep going!;) [[Image:Firetooth_by_TomTheFox.jpg|thumbFiretooth The Fire Cave]] 20:27, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Re Fan Fic My bad. sorry. xD. I decided to change the plot/setting, excuse my mistake. Update you later. :) thanks for your patience. Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 01:02, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update! Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 01:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Er, The title Tirborath was Tirbit and Tallborath combined :D (Sorry I forgot to mention that!) : I forgot that I even did that, thanks :D Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 04:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Update on A Coneslinger's Revenge. I'm working on a pic of Esmeralda. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 04:51, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Been busy Sorry, if I haven't been active much, school has been keeping me busy and I'm re editing my 2 stories and writing a third one. After Januaray is over, I should be active again. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 05:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) PS Great job wih Tiborath (yes I knew about it), Martin the Warrior, and Taggrung, I have been reading don't worry MTW 1 I finished Lord Brocktree. Check my user page! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:08, 17 January 2009 (UTC) You know the whole list?! Of course I'd like it! I've been looking for that list forever! My friend off line just told me it was Lord Brocktree and then Martin the Warrior, and wouldn't tell me anymore! :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:14, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *grins shyly* Do you mind re-writing the list? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:22, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks sooooooo much! Can you look at this website: http://www.catsofriverclanroleplay.synthasite.com and tell me what you think of it? Tis my warriors role play! I know, it need some work. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:34, 17 January 2009 (UTC) It's okay. I could, but I'm kind of busy. I planned on joining Redwall Wiki in November, but I got delayed. The numbers were listed as all 1.'s , but that doesn't matter to me. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:45, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Tis no big thing. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 13:54, 17 January 2009 (UTC) MEGA UPDATE New section added to Fren's Quest, and Fren's Quest: Part II! --Frentiza the ferret Leave a message! 22:41, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I'm still just 3/4 of the way through MTWII. IT's LONG!Me! 15:24, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Yah hoo! :D:D:DI see where your going with this! Just what I wanted! Pure genius and will do. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC) btw make sure to re-read the bit when Rudderslap gives Jonas the sack as I've added a few extra things there now. :[[User:Firetooth|Firetooth The Fire Cave]] 20:59, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Picture Perfect I drew a picture of Trelland! I can't exactly link to it, but it's called Trelland Madness 004 --Clockworthy Expand your horizons...read my story 22:44, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Okey Doke =D Thanks. And I already read the update on your story. It's comin great. But how did he recognise his parents? Eh? Charie Swordmaid Chat! 02:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Gotcha =D Ok. Well its comin along great. KIC Charie Swordmaid Chat! 02:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) uh, yeah! that too! didn't mean to offend you, if i did. --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 04:16, 18 January 2009 (UTC) well, i just did before you sent the last message. whoops forgot to sign--ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 04:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) oh! right! yeesh! I've got short term memory! --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after the beep...or after you click 04:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Pic I got a new pic up, called Stripedog.jpg. Tell me wot ye think of it. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:48, 18 January 2009 (UTC) that is of suspense m'dear ;) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) So.Wait Did you kill Tullgrew or Keyla??? Keyla's hurt, and Tullgrews dead, right?? AND since one of them's dead, have the other blinded or whatever. :P Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 13:17, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I need a good evil name. :/ Any idea?Chris Yo, Whassup people[ 13:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) But.... You wounded Keyla , and you didn't OH>> I forgote, Tullgrew isn't there! How stupid of me! please ingore, I have brain problems. xDChris Yo, Whassup people[ 14:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC)